Goodbye's are Still the Hardest
by LoveReid
Summary: This is a coda to episode 4x21. Angsty McDanno bromance drama because that's what I do best. Basically Danny being there for Steve after Catherine leaves and things get rough. (You may want to read my coda from 4x04 first but you don't have to)


So sorry I haven't posted in forever I have been SO ridiculously busy this semester but it's almost summer! Maybe I can come up with something good ;)

So this is an angsty bromancey kind of coda to 4x21. It's similar to the one I did for 4x04 when Gabby left but you don't really need to read that one first, though I do mention it for like a second. You can read it if you haven't already and feel so inclined ;)

Enjoy!

*********************H50*******************

Danny stepped out of his car and slammed the door angrily behind him. It had been almost two weeks since he'd flown to Afghanistan to bring his hard-headed partner home. Two weeks since he'd been kidnapped by the Taliban and nearly beheaded. Two weeks since Catherine left...

Danny knew how hard it had to be on Steve. He sure as hell knew what it felt like to be left behind to rot by someone you loved, but he refused to let Steve waste himself away. His partner hadn't answered the phone no matter how many times Danny, Chin or Kono had called. He knew Steve needed time to wallow in his own self-pity, but enough was enough.

He used his key to let himself in and immediately started looking for his partner.

"Hello?" He called out. "Steve? Where are you, you stubborn goof?"

When Danny saw the door to the lanai open, he knew exactly where he would find his friend. He sighed and left the house to start walking towards the beach. Sure enough, he saw Steve sitting in front of the ocean with his arms wrapped around his too long legs, pulling his knees up to his chin.

Danny immediately felt another wave of anger at Catherine run through him. She had dragged him to Afghanistan for some god forsaken mission. She let him get kidnapped. She didn't even try to help him, no she called Danny to do that for her. And then she left. He had tried to understand her decision, he really had. But all he could see was his heart broken best friend. And he hated her for it.

"Shut up," Steve said suddenly.

"I didn't say anything," Danny replied.

"I can hear you thinking," Steve said. "It's distracting."

Danny sighed and plopped down in the sand next to his friend.

"We've been worried about you," Danny told him.

"There's nothing to worry about," Steve snapped. "I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me Steven," Danny shot back. "You're angry and you're hurt. I get that-"

"Oh you get that?!" Steve practically snarled, jumping to his feet. "You get what it's like to have the woman you love run out on you? To run off to Afghanistan on a mission that might very well get her killed?! You know everything don't you Danny!"

Danny jumped up himself now. "You know damn well that I know what it feels like to be walked out on Steve!" He replied angrily. "What Catherine did was wrong Steve! It was wrong and I know it was but you can't sit here holed up in your house wallowing in grief forever! She made her choice. She did what she did and you need to accept that Steve. Maybe she comes back one day, maybe she doesn't. But there's nothing more you can do!"

Danny grunted in surprise as Steve shoved him hard and he fell on his ass in the sand. He looked up at Steve angrily but the anger fled immediately at what he saw.

Steve's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. He shook his head and dropped next to Danny suddenly.

"Im sorry Danny!" He whispered. "Im so sorry.. I didn't mean..."

"Hey, hey! It's alright Steve," Danny replied, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed like that."

Steve shook his head sadly. "You're right," he said.

"Im what?" Danny asked in surprise. He knew he was right of course, he always was. He just didn't expect Steve to admit it so soon.

"You're right..." Steve said again. "She's... She's gone... And she's probably not coming back."

Danny frowned at the tears that filled Steve's eyes and he put his arm around his friend. "I'm so sorry buddy," he said sadly.

"I just... She was there for so long. We weren't always so close, but she was always there. Sometimes it felt like she was all I had. And now she's gone."

Danny was silent for a few moments, contemplating Steve's words.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I was sitting in this same exact spot, after Gabby had decided to leave?" He finally asked.

"No... What?" Steve asked.

"You said that I still had you," Danny replied. "that I had you, Grace, Chin, Kono, and Kamekona. Well you were right Steve. I still had you guys, and you know what? That was more than enough for me. Now it's your turn buddy. We're all here for you Steve. You know that. I'm here for you. Believe me when I say I don't fly to places like Cambodia and Afghanistan for just anyone. You know how I feel about giant metal contraptions that fly way too high above the ground for my liking."

Steve laughed at that and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know," he said. "Sometimes I really wonder what I'd do without you partner."

"Easy," Danny replied. "You'd be dead."

Steve laughed harder and put his arm around Danny. He knew Cath leaving would hurt him for a long time, but knowing that he didn't have to face it alone made him feel just a little bit better.

"I'm sorry I threw you in the sand," Steve said after a while.

"Just don't complain when I spread it all over your house later," Danny replied. He stood up and reached down to pull Steve to his feet. "Come on, breakfast is on me."

Steve took his hand and stood up. He followed Danny towards the car and they both got in. They sat in silence for a while before Danny turned to look at him.

"I love you Steve," Danny said. "You know that right?"

"What's not to love?" Steve replied.

Danny snorted as Steve started the car and went off towards their favorite diner.

"I love you too buddy," he said after a while. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime partner," Danny replied. "Just next time... Try to keep it local."

*****************H50***************

And there it is... I know it was a little tense in the beginning but that's just how I pictured it, anger and then regret and then of course bromance! Hope you liked it!

Just so you all know, I am not a Catherine hater, I just wasn't so happy with her in this episode and you could probably tell. Don't mean to ruffle anyone's feathers;)

Let me know what you think :)

Cheers


End file.
